Dark Memories
by foxfire222
Summary: Wesley suffers at the hands of a dark wizard. warning, rape


Ethan Rayne watched as Rupert Giles talked to a man on the phone. He had heard about a second Watcher in town and now, by the sound of the conversation, he was on his way out. It also sounded like Giles was a bit unhappy to see him go. The whole thing gave Ethan a great evil idea. If the poor little Watcher got hurt then Giles would feel guilty. So as Ethan listened he heard the name of a bus station and left to get some supplies, this would be fun.

Ethan sat at the bus station looking for the Watcher he had never met. He knew the type of person he was looking for though. It didn't take long to see him. He was smaller then Ethan had thought and very young. He was walking from the ticket line and reading a big book. As Ethan looked on he found the boy very attractive, so young and fragile. Ethan decided to change the plan from just killing to something a bit more. Ethan stood, bag in hand, and followed the Watcher into the hallway that led out of the building and went past a few doors. Just as the Watcher walked past a certain one Ethan struck. He grabbed the Watcher from behind, covering his mouth. He opened one of the doors and tossed the boy in. The Watcher fell down a flight of stairs landing at the bottom with his luggage landing next to him.

Ethan came down the stairs after locking the door behind him, "Look at what I found. A lost little Watcher. Looks like you have a few cuts there, let me help take away the pain." and as the small Watcher looked up Ethan brought out a powder and blew it into his face. The small Watcher blinked, and then sank to the floor, "Don't worry little one, Ripper won't worry about you, I'll be sure to tell him how you are."

Ethan looked at the young man hanging from the chain, arms above his head. His legs were also chained by his ankles to the floor, so his body was stretched out. Ethan had removed the suite pants and jacket leaving the boy in his white button up shirt and tie as well as his green boxer shorts. His glasses were almost falling off his nose as he slowly awoke. The first thing he did made Ethan laugh, he sneezed so hard his glasses fell to the floor.

"Bless you young Watcher. Must have been the knock out powder. Here let me get those for you." Ethan reached down and got the glasses from the ground and placed them back on the young man's face, "There, that's much better isn't it?" Ethan brushed his thumb over the young boy's face

"Please, what do you want?" asked a voice that made Ethan shiver in need, "I don't know anything worth this. Please, I just want to go home."

Ethan placed his thumb on the young man's lips to silence him, "Shh, I think you misunderstand everything young man. This isn't even about you, it's about Ripper."

The young man seemed to panic at the name, "Please, I don't want to be a thing for some demon."

Ethan laughed, "You think Ripper's a demon? That's just to much. You might know him better as Rupert Giles. But of course, I don't even know your name." Ethan ran his hands lovingly through the young mans dark brown hair, "Would you like to tell me your name?" the young man tried to get away from the hand that was lovingly stroking his hair. Ethan tightened his grip and pulled back the young mans head, "I asked you a question."

"Wesley, my name is Wesley. Please, whatever Mr. Giles did I'm sure he can fix. You don't need to do this." Wesley pleaded

"They just don't make Watchers like they used to. They used to train them to deal with torture situations. But you, I can hear it all in your voice. Your afraid, so very afraid my dear Wesley." said Ethan as he released the hair in his hand and stroked Wesley's cheek. Ethan leaned in to get as close to Wesley's ear as possible, "I bet you taste like fear as well." then Ethan licked Wesley's ear, "I was right."

Wesley shivered and cringed, "Please, don't do this."

Ethan just smiled and moved to Wesley's neck and licked again, "How about this?" then he licked Wesley's jaw as Wesley tried to move away, "Or this. Or maybe you mean this." Ethan then forced a kiss onto Wesley's lips. When he pulled back Wesley spat onto the ground, "Oh, now don't be like that. We're only just getting started." Ethan then laughed at the look of pure fear in Wesley's eyes, "But first," Ethan pulled a camera out of his pocket, "I think a few pictures for Ripper, just to let him know how your doing."

Wesley started to squirm as he realized he was only in his boxers, "Please, just let me go, I promise to never tell a soul." Ethan took a step forward and put the camera on a side table. Wesley noticed the table and began to struggle like a mad man. The table was covered in several sharp things as well as a few things Wesley had never seen but guessed they couldn't be good, "Oh God, please, just let me go."

"Your voice is so sweet Wesley. I bet your scream is just as sweet." Ethan picked up a scalpel and pressed it to Wesley's upper left thigh, "Scream for me Wesley."

Giles was making tea when their was a knock on his door. He went to answer it and found nothing but a package on his door step. He picked it up and put it on the coffee table as the tea kettle whistled. He poured a cup and stood next to the fire place as he opened the package. Upon seeing the pictures inside he dropped the cup to shatter on the floor. The pictures started with Wesley lying on the ground somewhere. The next picture was of Wesley strung up in chains, without pants. The next one was similar but Wesley was awake and seemed to be struggling in fear. The next picture had Wesley with a large gash on his upper left thigh. In the next he had a matching gash on his right thigh. With each picture a new injury appeared and Wesley became more terrified. In the final picture Wesley had been stripped of his bloody shirt. His face was one of pain and terror with tear marks. He was left only in his boxers and they had a hand in them. Not Wesley's but a different hand that led off camera. Wesley's face was looking directly into the camera, his eyes pleading and full of the most primal fear he had ever seen. Upon reaching the last picture he found a note written on the back of it.

_Poor little Watcher all alone. He called out your name for help. He cried out for me to stop. He has such a beautiful voice Rupert. His screams are like music that warms my heart, as well as my groin. I hope you liked that last picture, it's a teaser. I have big plans for little Wesley, such big plans. You'll be getting more pictures everyday until I'm finished with him._

Giles dropped everything and called everyone he could, they had to stop this, "Angel, it's Giles. I need you to meet me at the bus station as soon as the sun sets."

Ethan sat in front of Wesley. Wesley was fully stripped now and shivering from what had just been done to him. Ethan had violated him in several ways. At one point he had released Wesley who now was just chained by one ankle in the center of the room. He was curled up on the floor, bleeding from several places including his rectum. The only part Ethan had not touched in a harsh way had been Wesley's face, "Now then my little Wesley, what else can we do. I've had you suck me and I've fucked you every way I would like. I think that was a very good day, don't you?"

Wesley just whimpered in fear and coiled himself into a tighter ball, "Please, just let me go or kill me."

Ethan smiled and stood up. He crouched down by Wesley and started stroking his hair, "Now why would I do those things when I could just keep you forever my dear Wesley. I promise that after a while, you'll get used to it. Soon you'll make a great little sex pet for me. Don't get me wrong, I like you this way, but I can't keep you chained up forever. So I've decided to cast a bit of spell on you. All those things I did were not only for fun but also to make the spell work. In a few hours you'll be clothed and fed and in my bed of your own not-so-free will."

Wesley started to shiver and shake, "Please, just kill me."

"Oh Wesley, I would never kill you." Ethan kissed the top of Wesley's head, "Never ever."

Angel, Giles, and Buffy were at the bus station. They had found Wesley's luggage at the bottom of the basement stairs. There was blood and trace amounts of knock out powder. Giles got to his feet, "Think you can track him?"

Angel nodded, "Yeah, but I'm getting another scent. Smells like spell ingredients and fish. Mostly fish."

Buffy said, "The fish cannery downtown. It was put out of business about two weeks ago. I bet that's were Wesley is." she then turned to Giles, "Why are you so worried again? You never said why this was such a big deal."

Giles pulled the pictures out of his jacket and handed them to Buffy and Angel, "That's why, now let's go."

Buffy vomited into the corner, "Oh my God, we have to move."

"Let's go, I can follow the scent." Angel said as they ran out the door

Wesley was cold and shivering on the floor. He was sore, bruised, and bleeding. He thought back to all the things Ethan had said and done to him, "Oh God, please let me die." Wesley begged the empty room

Wesley yelled in fear as the door to the room was kicked in. He curled up our of reflex and started to mutter to himself, "Not again, not again, please not again."

Giles ran to Wesley's side as Angel and Buffy went to check the rest of the factory. When he got to Wesley he found the wounds and bruises enough to make him want to be sick. He draped his brown duster over Wesley's naked and trembling form as tears came to his eyes, "Oh God, Wesley, talk to me."

"Giles, he's gonna do something to me. He took some of my blood, going to control me. He likes the sound I make when I scream Giles." Wesley was panicked as he clung to Giles

"It's alright, we'll catch him. Buffy and Angel will find him. Do you know the name of the man?" Giles asked as he helped Wesley stand and button up the coat to cover Wesley's naked body

"He called my his dear sweet boy. Said to call him Master." Wesley giggled insanely, "Was always calling you Ripper instead of Rupert."

As Giles realized who had done this Buffy and Angel came running out, "Whoever it was is gone. We found some candles, a weird symbol painted in blood, and some other stuff." Buffy stepped forward to help carry Wesley, "Is he gonna be alright."

"We need to get him to a hospital." Giles said as they all left the building

YEARS LATER (during season 2 of Angel)

Wesley was out getting some food and came back to his apartment. He had had a very long day and was ready for a long sleep after a big meal. He was putting away the food in the fridge when he heard a voice from behind him that chilled him to the bone with fear, "Hello my dear sweet boy, how have you been?"

Wesley spun around to see Ethan Rayne standing before him, only aged a bit. He wore the same smile that still haunted some of Wesley's nightmares. Wesley dropped what was in his hands and pushed back against the wall. All his fighting skills forgotten in a wave of pure fear. Ethan slowly walked up to him and touched his cheek. Wesley flinched at the touch and started to whimper, "Please, just leave me alone."

Ethan chuckled darkly, "Your voice is still so beautiful." his hand went down to grip tightly around Wesley's neck, "Tell me, did you think I'd forgotten you? Did you think you were safe?"

Wesley whimpered again as the grip tightened around his neck, cutting off some of his air supply, "Please, don't do this again. Not the spell."

"Oh, I'm over the slave spell I was going to put on you. Over the years I've realized I liked you better struggling." Ethan tossed Wesley to the floor. He flipped Wesley over so he was on his stomach and grabbed both Wesley's arms. He used his grip to pull Wesley backward while he sat on Wesley's hips. Wesley's back arched in a painful way as Ethan bit Wesley's neck till he broke skin.

"Aaagghh, please, stop." Wesley yelled as Ethan began to cut off his jeans with a knife from the kitchen, "Please not again. I'll do anything you want if you just don't do this again." Wesley knew he could fight back now. He knew that he should. But his fear, it overwhelmed him and turned him into his old self, crying like a child.

As Ethan finally cut off the jeans and was about to start on the boxers when there was a knock on the door, "Wes, it's Gunn. Cordy had a vision of you in trouble. Are you alright?"

"Gunn, help me, please." Yelled Wesley as Ethan tried to remove his boxers, "Gunn, make him stop."

Gunn broke down the door and froze at the sight before him. Wesley was on the floor, bleeding from his neck. A man Cordy had identified as Ethan Rayne was sitting on him and pulling him back at a painful angle. He saw the knife and severed cloths on the ground. But what got him really mad was seeing Wesley's face. It was full of raw fear, tears streaming from his eyes. He looked so helpless that Gunn lost it. Or at least he would have had Ethan not grabbed the knife he had been using to cut off Wesley's cloths and put it to his neck.

Ethan pulled Wesley from the ground and brought him close against his chest with the knife at his throat, "Take one step closer and I'll give him a very close shave." said Ethan coldly

"Look man, just let him go and you can leave alright?" said Gunn at seeing the fear in Wesley's eyes at being so close to this man

Ethan laughed and leaned his head forward so that it rested on Wesley's shoulder, "I really don't think so. It took me a while to get back to my dear sweet Wesley." Ethan licked up the uninjured side of Wesley's neck, "So very, very sweet. There is no way I'm going to let you take away my favorite toy." Ethan pressed the knife hard enough for a trickle of blood to fall, "I haven't even gotten to play with him in years."

"Gunn." Wesley begged, "Please, help me. Don't let him touch me again."

Gunn felt like he was going to be violently sick. This guy had freaked out Cordilia when she had had her vision. She said he had hurt Wesley before but had never said how. Now Gunn knew why she had been so worried. This man had done the unthinkable to Wesley, "Get your damn hands off of him you sick freak."

"I think not young man. Have you heard dear Wesley's voice. The sounds he makes when he's in pain. Such beautiful sounds." Ethan put more pressure on the knife and Wesley whimpered, "How does that sound not thrill you?" Ethan wrapped an arm around Wesley's waist and pulled him back so he could grind against him, "I get so excited when he begs and whimpers like this."

Gunn was livid at this point, "Dude, if you don't get your damn hands off of him I'm gonna cut them off and feed them to some stray dogs."

Wesley felt trapped and alone. With Ethan back he was to afraid to get out of his position, witch he knew he could easily do. But all his defensive moves were lost to him, erased in the fear that overwhelmed him as memories of what Ethan had done to him before filled his mind, "Gunn, please."

"It's gonna be alright Wes, I promise." said Gunn as he slowly stepped forward, "Look dude, just let him go alright. I'll give you whatever you want."

Ethan looked thoughtful for a moment, "Anything I want." then he smiled, "Oh, I know. I want you to go away so I can play with my toy."

"Please, oh dear God please. Just let me go." Wesley began to weep and shudder as Ethan smiled and moved the hand on Wesley's hip to Wesley's groin

Ethan grabbed and squeezed Wesley who yelled in pain, "I remember the feel of it."

Gunn took advantage of Ethan being distracted to cross the room and punch him away from Wesley, "Feel that you freak."

Gunn was about to attack again when Ethan started chanting. Wesley panicked and grabbed Gunn, "We need to go. He's a wizard, he'll curse you."

They ran out of the building and down to Gunn's truck, "What do you mean he's a wizard? And what exactly scares you so much about him that you forget how to fight?" Gun asked as they got in his truck

"He…he raped me…several times. It was about 2 years ago. He was going to cast a spell on me to…make me do things." Wesley said all this with tears in his eyes as they drove toward the hotel, "Oh God Gunn, he won't stop. I thought I'd never see him again but he was there. He was in my house Gunn, my house. I'm not safe anywhere now."

"It's alright Wes, I'm not gonna let him lay a hand on you." Gunn said as they pulled up to the hotel and he dragged Wesley inside

Once inside Angel and Cordy rushed over to help, "Wesley, oh God, you pants." Cordy cursed her vision, "I hate these visions. It didn't come in time did it?"

Gunn sighed as he put Wesley down to get the first aid kit, "Nope, you didn't. Found this Ethan guy on top of Wesley in his apartment. He bit his neck by the looks of it and when I tried to help he put a knife to Wesley's throat. If he hadn't gotten distracted when he…the point is I punched him good and hard. I would have done more but he started chanting and Wesley pulled me out of there. Did you guys know this guy is a wizard?"

Cordy and Angel sat on either side of Wesley and tried to calm him down. When Cordy tried to touch him he yelped and got to his feet and ran to Gunn's side, "Please, don't touch me."

After about an hour Wesley had calmed down. He sat in one of the hotel rooms and was drinking a very hot cup of tea. His neck had been treated and Angel had loaned him some new cloths to wear. Wesley sat in his new bed and nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on the door, "Who…who is it?"

"It's Angel, can I come in Wes?"

"Yes, please do." Wesley sat up under the covers and put his tea down as Angel came in, "Please tell me you found him."

Angel sighed sadly, "No Wes, it's like he disappeared." at seeing fear begin to return to Wesley's eyes Angel hurried to continue, "But don't worry, I've got everyone I know looking for this guy. If he turns up,"

"What?" Wesley asked a bit angry, "You can't take him to the police Angel. He's to dangerous for that. And he's human so we can't kill him, much as I'd like to." Wesley muttered that last part as he sunk farther into his covers, "We can't touch him Angel."

"No Wes, I promise that I'll get rid of him one way or another." Angel said as he tucked Wesley in and asked, "Want me to leave the door open or the light on?"

"Lights as well as door please." Wesley said as he was suddenly becoming drowsy. He realized Angel must have put something in his tea to help him sleep

Gunn was at the desk, on guard duty. They knew Ethan would try something soon, but they would be damned if they let him do it. As Gunn cleaned a tranquilizer gun he heard a noise out in the garden. Gunn slowly walked out to investigate and found Ethan, smirking, "I was so hoping I'd get another chance to beat your ass."

Ethan held up his hand and chanted a few words in Latin. Gunn felt the tranquilizer gun fly from his hand and watched as it landed in Ethan's. Ethan smiled before he fired the gun, "I'll be sure to tell sweet Wesley that you tried." said Ethan as Gunn sunk to the stone ground. Ethan smiled and dragged Gunn into the hotel to start his plan

Wesley woke from a nightmare about Ethan with a start. He put on his borrowed clothes and went looking for the man who had saved him, Gunn. He walked into the hotel lobby and looked around, "Gunn, are you here."

"He's out at the moment, can I take a message?" said Ethan as he pressed the tip of a knife he had found into Wesley's back

"Oh God, he promised." said Wesley softly

"Oh, promises are made to be broken." Ethan spun Wesley around to look him in the eye, "Just like your friends neck." Ethan pushed Wesley into his office where Gunn was tied to a chair, "Do you want me to break his neck Wesley?"

"No, please, don't hurt him." Wesley begged as he sank to his knees in defeat, "I'll do anything, just don't hurt him."

Ethan smiled and thrust his hips into Wesley's face, "Suck it my sweet boy."

Gunn slowly came to. The first thing he noticed were slurping sounds. Gunn opened his eyes to see Ethan Rayne's back to him. But what drove him mad was the body kneeled in front of Ethan sucking him off and crying, "You bastard, what did you do to make him do that? You cast your damn spell?"

Wesley pulled back, eyes filled with shame at being caught. Ethan simply zipped up and turned to face Gunn, "I did nothing. I simply told him that if he didn't I would break your neck."

Gunn fought against the ropes and then started to yell, "Angel, Ethan's here."

Ethan punched Gunn in the face before covering his mouth, "Shut up you stupid git."

Gunn bit Ethan's hand, "Wesley, go to Angel." When Wesley didn't move Gunn yelled louder, "Go now."

Wesley ran as fast as he could and ran into Angel on the stairs, "He had Gunn. Going to kill him. Break his neck. Made me so things to save him."

Angel sat Wesley on the stairs and ran into the room to help Gunn. Ethan was behind him with his hands in the perfect position to snap Gunn's neck, "Angel, so nice to see you. Does this belong to you by any chance?"

"Ethan, your not getting out of here. Just let Gunn go and we'll talk about what finger to cut off first." Angel said as his eyes flashed yellow

Ethan seemed to become angry, "Fine, if I'm not getting out, then I guess I'll just have to kill…"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG CLICK CLICK CLICK

Wesley stood at the side door, holding a gun. He was still trying to fire when out of bullets. Ethan fell to the floor, dead.

Angel went over and took the gun, "Wesley, it's alright. He's gone Wesley."

Wesley burst into tears and fell into Angel's arms, "He wont come back this time, right Angel."

"That's right. That's right Wesley."


End file.
